Krognaz gro-Makoza
Biography Krognaz gro-Makoza is an Orcish blacksmith, originally of Bruma, Cyrodiil. He served in the Great War and in the Orcish Smith's Guild of Imperial City before moving to the Tamriel Scholar's Guild, where he intends to retire. Early Life Krognaz was born in Bruma, Cyrodiil to a Colovian metal merchant and an Orcish smithy assistant. Being bastard-born, he was a pariah even among pariahs and as such received slightly more attention from Malacath. This was a mixed blessing that typically manifested in mockery from the humans and shunning from the Orcs. His mother raised him until he was five, before disowning and abandoning him. He kept her name out of spite and took the name Krognaz from a tale overheard in the inn. He worked the forge until he was confident he could manage his own life, then hitched a ride to the Imperial City. Great War Civilian Krognaz arrived in the Capital about five years before the war began. He attached himself to an Orc-friendly smithy and swiftly worked his way up until the owner made him partner. Krognaz revealed a talent for shaping and enchanting the metal even without soul gems received some renown in the smithing community, and upon his initiation into the Guild he received his own forge as a gift. Soldier Krognaz' talent as a blacksmith and his standing in the Guild meant that he was dispatched to the front lines, along with several of his fellows, to serve as armorer. There, his group developed a method of blending steel and orichalcum, both as an alloy and as discrete strips, to create armor that was lighter than full Orcish plate but offered better protection against the elven magic than did steel. The added benefit did not outweigh the extra cost or the break of tradition, however, so this armor saw little use. During one of the battles, Krognaz was needed as a soldier and met Jo'kherizz, a young Alfiq who would attach himself to Krognaz and spend the next thirty years with him. Krognaz also met Shafim gra-Ugashk, an Orsinium warrior and smith who would later meet him on the Guild island. Imperial City Upon the war's end, Krognaz returned to his forge in Imperial City, which he worked for the next thirty years. He has taken several apprentices, all of whom have become skilled smiths in their own right. He has taken only modest pay, keeping his prices close to the cost of his goods, rather than their worth. His work did allow him to amass a small fortune, most of which is distributed among the Strongholds and in foundations for orphaned or abandoned youth. Upon hearing about the Scholar's Guild, he decided it was time to retire. He burned down his forge, ensuring that the fire would not spread, and left for the Topal Sea. Guild Life Krognaz arrived on the Guild's island on the thirtieth of Frostfall, 4E201, and began building a cabin for himself and his Cat. He plans on setting up his forge again and working as a smith and enchanter for the guild, and consuming all the books and teachings he can take in return.http://redd.it/12c7l8 Meeting Rojun On the 15th of Frostfall, Krognaz and Cat took a walk to the southwest end of the island, which had not yet been explored by the guild. They thought they had the beach to themselves when Cat sensed Rojun. Not knowing what he was, Cat became alarmed and Krognaz' Orcish instincts kicked in. They fought briefly but fiercely, ending when Rojun's skill and apparent calm confused Krognaz and brought about a respite.http://redd.it/139ppf Jo'kherizz Jo'kherizz is an Alfiq battlemage. He was unusually adept at magic as a youth, and his confidence in his skill led to his serving in the Dominion army while still an adolescent. During one of the many battles in Cyrodiil (Krognaz forgets which), Krognaz was needed to serve as a soldier. Reckless from previous survival, Jo'kherizz was standing on the front lines near Krognaz and one of the bodies felled by the Orc trapped Jo'kherizz and crushed his back legs. Krognaz saw the trapped Alfiq and, the heat of the battle shifting elsewhere, picked it up and partially healed its legs. Krognaz carried it to his camp and the Legion healer fully repaired him. Out of gratitude, Jo'kherizz deserted the Dominion and stayed with Krognaz. Although he mostly acted as a housecat for their civilian life, he still practiced magic and occasionally aided Krognaz. Thirty years of friendship and calm forge life left him casual and self-possessed, but still holding a deep-seated love for the Orc, and Jo'kherizz frequently acts independently. The two care deeply about each other, even though both are prohibited from showing it publicly by social stereotype.http://redd.it/139ppf Krognaz did not know Jo'kherizz' name until coming to the Guild, as they did not speak each other's language, and referred to him solely as 'Cat.' Jo'kherizz died of old age on 21 Evening Star 4E202. Shafim Shafim is an Orcish diplomat from Nova Orsinium. She served as a medicalchemist's apprentice in the Great War, where she met Krognaz. They returned to their separate lives afterwards, and lost touch. After retiring from her position, she tracked Krognaz through the Smiths' Guild and to Sunlock, where she lived with him for a few months before joining him on the Blackreach Expedition. Blackreach Expedition First proposed by Varin Telvanni-Hlaalu, the expedition was soon overtaken by Krognaz and Arivanna in their official capacities. Krognaz served as staging commander and shock trooper while clearing Raldbthar. While in Blackreach, Shafim was injured by Chaurus, recovered, and then kidnapped by Falmer. She suffered some torture before a rescue party led by a berserking Krognaz rescued her. Krognaz accidentally stabbed her with a modified armor piece, causing her death. He buried her on the surface and remained mired in grief. In Whiterun, Arivanna was apprehended by a Thalmor Justiciar. During the confrontation, Krognaz forced both himself and the Justiciar beneath her blade, and demanded she kill them both or none. After this, Krognaz vanished south, and is presumed returned to the Smiths' Guild. The Scholars' Guild has received no word of him since Whiterun. Skills Krognaz is a Master Smith of the Orsimeri Smith's Guild and is renowned among his peers for his work on the mixed-metal armor and his Enchanting skill and his ability to add minor enchantments without fuel. He has no talent or interest in Conjuration or Illusion magics, has extremely minor abilities in each of the Elements of Destruction, knows basic healing spells (specifically for burns), and minor Alteration. A mage in the War taught him to refine his Enchanting ability and as such is adept, but narrowly focused. He has never bothered with Alchemy except to learn compounds for protecting metal, does not fight with skill, and has absolutely no talent at stealth.http://redd.it/12sr1m References Category:Members